A Demon's Love
by TeamHybrid2012
Summary: After years of serving Ciel faithfully, Sebastian is now pinned with the task of caring for his daughter, Lillith Phantomhive. Short stories about the two. SebastianxOOC Please Read!
1. A Demon's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

This is my first submission so please be gentle in your reviews. I am usually a very private writer and am just now comfortable enough to allow others to read my stories.

Now, some of you may be wondering to whom Sebastian is talking. I am currently working on a story about how Elizabeth becomes prgnant and in a frantic panic decides to tell everyone that the child belongs to Ciel. One day, Sebastian surprisingly shows up on the doorstep of the Phantomhive Manor, and comes to find that the child looks exactly like Ciel.

This collections of stories are some small Blurbs about the butler and his new master. I hope you enjoy!

A Demon's Love

"Sebastian, do you love me?" I asked. Sebastian froze for a moment, before he went about arranging flowers in a vase.

"Why do you ask?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I heard Claude tell Sarafina that he loved her." I blushed.

"So, are you commanding me to say I love you?" he asked.

"No, no! Of course not! I just want to know how you really feel about me. But only of you want to tell me," I said, getting embarrassed. Sebastian finished arranging the flowers, plucked a spare lily from the table and turned to me.

"Never refrain from asking for answers, My Lady," Sebastian smiled, and placed the flower in my hair. "And the answer to your question is yes. In fact, if we weren't bound by this contract, I would surely keep you for all eternity." I could feel myself blush at his words.

"I love you too, Sebastian," I threw my arms around him in a fierce hug, and then towards the garden for fresh air.

"Foolish child, seeking out a demon's love," Sebastian chuckled, and then continued with his daily duties.


	2. Put Your Talent Into Your Work

Put Your Talent in Your Work

"So Lilith, what do you think about the butler?" Grandmother asked.

"You mean Sebastian?" I wondered. I was so used to calling him by his name that hearing Sebastian being called a butler threw me off for a moment.

"You call him by his Christian name?" Grandmother's eyebrows nearly met her hairline.

"No, she_"

"Yes, of course," I cut of Mother.

"And why would you do that?" Grandmother asked, throwing Mother a disapproving look.

"Sebastian is my best friend. He's taught me everything I know," I smiled. I was proud to have Sebastian as a friend, and didn't care about the impropriety of the friendship. 

"Really; he butler is a teacher as well as house maid?" Grandmother said, getting snappy.

Of course! There's nothing Sebastian Michaelis cannot do! Whether preparing an extravagant supper, or preventing the world from an apocalypse. He is truly the perfect butler," I smiled. Sebastian, standing by quietly, smiled.

"Again, calling him by his Christian name," Grandmother growled. Her impatience with me was growing thin, evident in the twitching of her right eye. 

"Yes, I call him by his given name," I said as nicely as any six year old can. Then I stopped and thought. "But I'm not entirely sure Sebastian could be labeled as a Christian."

Grandmother gaped at me, completely in shock by the words coming from my mouth. Mother, at the far end of the table, was sliding down in her seat shamefully, probably wishing that I would stop talking. Sebastian, still as stoic as a statue, reacted only in a slight second. He pursed his lips tightly together probably to prevent himself from laughing. And I just merely took a sip of my tea and smiled at everyone present.


	3. A Job Well Done

The Reward for a Job Well Done is More Work

I sat in the study pretending to listen to Sebastian drone on about the importance of exporting among the Funtom Companies.

"The Funtom Toy Company has factories in about 12 other countries, but it's important for us to…" I stopped paying attention when Sebastian pulled the globe around. He spun it around a couple of times to point out the different countries. But I couldn't recall exactly what he had to say about them.

When he turned his back to write something on the blackboard, I reached out my hand and gave the globe a violent whirl. Instantly, Sebastian turned to stare me down.

"Are you paying attention, Ms. Phantomhive?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," I smiled. Sebastian nodded and went back to writing on the board. As soon as he turned his back, I spun the globe violently once again. Sebastian turned suddenly and glared at me. Keeping eye contact, and making my boredom evident, I reached out and spun the globe fiercely yet again. Sebastian's eyes flashed with impatience, and he took a step towards me.

"As the head of the Phantomhive Companies, it is your responsibility to keep up with your studies, and should you spin that globe once more in such a precarious manner, I will be forced to punish you, young lady…" Sebastian finished with a heavy sigh. We just watched each other for a moment, and before turning back to the board, he quickly moved the globe out of my reach.

I sighed, once again stuck with the endless droning of my tutor. I looked at the globe longingly, wishing I could somehow reach my new form of entertainment. Instead, I had to improvise. So, looking around at the things in my reach, I was left with a piece of paper, and eraser, and a pencil…

My hand slowly picked up the pencil, and just as Sebastian really got into the lecture, I started to tap my pencil against the desk. Sebastian turned to stare me down, and I offered an innocent smile.

This lesson was never going to end…


	4. Apple Raisin Pie  Trouble

Apple Raisin Pie = Trouble

"I thought for this evening's dessert you could enjoy an Apple Raisin Pie,' Sebastian smiled. I was currently going through a stack of important paperwork, therefore not exactly catching everything Sebastian said.

"Sounds wonderful… wait. What was it again?" I asked, putting my work aside.

"An Apple Raisin Pie for this evening's dessert," Sebastian repeated.

"Oh goodness no, you can't make that!" I gasped.

"Excuse me, My Lady, but is there something wrong with my Apple Raisin Pie?" Sebastian quirked his brow.

"I'm sure it is just fine. Everything you make is delicious," I blushed.

"Then what, may I ask, is the problem?" he sighed, obviously becoming impatient.

"Well, I've never actually eaten your Apple Raisin Pie," I said,

"Excuse me?" Sebastian blinked at me.

"I've, never eaten_"

"Nonsense, I have made plenty_"

"Sebastian! Every time you make that damned pie, I get kidnapped!" I screamed. Sebastian merely blinked at me again. I had never seen him sport such a dumbfounded look before. "Think about it. A demon serving a pie of forbidden fruit has to be some sort of bad omen. Don't you think?"

"I suppose so," Sebastian said through gritted teeth. "Then may I suggest a berry cobbler?" I merely waved my hand at him, going back to my work. Sebastian bowed stiffly, and then stormed out of the room muttering something about 'the ignorance of children'.


	5. Red Velvet Cake

Red Velvet Cake

"For this evening's dessert if a fine red velvet cake with rich cream cheese frosting," Sebastian said, placing the cake in front of me.

"Thank you," I said with a blush. I studied the red cake, wondering if its color had some sort of hidden message. Red was the color of passion. Sebastian was surely a passionate demon if he put his mind to it.

Of course, it was also the color of seduction. Was my demon trying to seduce me with one of his sugary confections? If he were, then it was certainly no challenge to him to win me over. Every mouth watering thing he made me was always delicious beyond compare, and the tastes were melted into my memory forever.

And then again, red was the color of love. Maybe Sebastian was trying to say that he loved me. But could he even really love? Swallowing the lump that formed in my throat, I grabbed my dessert fork and cut into the cake. Raising it slowly to my mouth, I placed it gingerly inside, and then hummed from the pure satisfaction that exploded my taste buds.

When I opened my eyes, I was met with two red orbs, staring at me with sheer demonic pleasure.

Of course, red was also a color of Hell.


	6. Hope is the Dream of a Soul Awake

Hope is the Dream of a Soul Awake

We were walking one fine spring day, going to retrieve some fabric imported in for our newest toy design. It was expensive wool that would be combined with dyed burlap.

I was extremely excited when the idea came to me one late night a while back. The stuffed sheep doll would be quality enough for any child, but still fit of the Funtom label.

As we walked through the streets, passerby's whispered on about the Phantomhive child and her mysterious butler. Honestly, I hardly gave their ramblings a second thought. Instead, I was stealing glances at the handsome creature at my side, sincerely hoping he would not catch me watching his every move.

There was something enticing about the demon. A strong part of me knew that trusting him was nearly a waste of time, and that he was merely serving to accomplish this deal. But another part of me was strongly drawn to his darkness and mystery. But I had to be intelligent enough not to fall for the false wiles of an ancient demon.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was all too aware that Lady Lilith was watching him. He was fighting that infamous smile that desperately wanted to show, but he knew there would be consequences of embarrassing the young mistress in public. So instead he let her look her fill. They say hope is the dream of a soul awake, and he did love himself a tasty soul.


	7. No One Keeps a Secret So Well as a Child

No One Keeps a Secret So Well as a Child

It was hard to hide the contract in my right eye. Of course, it was probably due to the fact that I refused to wear an eye patch. I simply grew out my hair so it would cover my eye.

At the end of every day, I looked forward to settling into the privacy of my room. Once I was bathed and changed, Sebastian would tuck me in and sit by my side until I fell asleep. But of late, he had picked up a strange new habit.

When my breathing slowed enough that he thought I was asleep, Sebastian would remove his gloves and run his fingers gingerly through my hair. Sweeping my bangs out of my face, he would softly hum the tune to 'London Bridge'. Then, right before I would drift into the blackness, he would lean down and softly kiss my right eyelid.

I don't imagine he is aware that I know of his new nightly ritual, but I would never ask for fear of spoiling the only chances I got at affection.

Now, when I hear the tune of 'London Bridge' I blush, faintly feeling the soft brushes on my face. I'm sure it is a secret I can carry to the end of my days, even from my beloved demon butler.


	8. Fortune is Like Glass

Fortune is Like Glass – the Brighter the Glitter, the More Easily Broken

The day was so far very peaceful. Things were going about as usual in the Phantomhive Manor. With everything quiet, I was easily able to focus on my stack of paperwork for the day. When I thought nothing could go wrong (I jinx myself by just thinking it) a million tiny rocks came careening through the study window. I screeched in surprise and shielded myself as best I could from the tiny little bullets.

Turns out, Finnie had was "tending the gardens" when he had an encounter with a hive of bees. Obviously not knowing how to handle the little pests, he his it with a rake, and the little bugs swarmed him. Running about in a panic, Finnie didn't know what else to do to fend off the little devils, so he scooped up a handful of gravel and threw it as hard as he could at the bees. Before he could think, he saw the rocks break through the window, and continued to run amok.

Thankfully, everything turned out alright. I walked away with a few scrapes and bumps, and Finnie was seriously punished by Sebastian, whom also took care of the bees. But now I was stuck in my drafty office finishing paperwork at a ridiculously late hour.

Sebastian, too, was working late, carefully extracting every tiny shard of glass from the carpet around my desk. Of course, I couldn't help but watch him crawl around the floor as he worked, which only prolonged the work process.

But when I found myself finished for the night, I turned to continue watching Sebastian hard at work. His movements were careful and gentle, and he handled the glass with a grace that only a demon could master. As I watched him, I continued to lean more and more forward, completely lost in the way his hands moved.

When Sebastian moved close enough, I unthinkingly reached out and stroked my fingers through his silky raven locks. Sebastian froze, and then looked at me with a slight expression of shock. Unsuspectingly, Sebastian leaned close to me, reaching his hand out to stroke my cheek. In that moment, I caught a glimpse of a glitter from his other hand, where all the shards of glass resided. In that moment, I saw my fate in his hand; in the end I would just end up like that window. Broken and useless; completely drained.

I gasped and turned my face away from Sebastian's hand. He looked at me strangely for a moment before sighing and going back to picking out the shards of glass from the carpet. I took a deep breathe to calm myself, and then stood to leave.

"Goodnight Sebastian," was all I said before leaving him to finish his task.

Sebastian watched as the young girl left the study. He saw her steal a glance at the hand that held the glass shards, and he knew what she saw there. He saw her eyes flash with worry and mistrust. It was obvious she still saw this arrangement as just a contract. Sebastian sincerely hoped that should would not try and take care of her life on her own. Mirrors were awfully fragile, and Sebastian hated having to clean up the messes they made.


	9. You Cannot Wring Your Hands

You Cannot Wring Your Hands and Roll Up Your Sleeves at the Same Time

Sebastian sincerely wanted to crush his own skull. The Season was approaching quickly, and Sebastian had been badgering Lady Lilith to gather her spring business books. Of course, when she said she was not feeling well enough to comply, he thought she was merely trying to escape her responsibilities.

He badgered her continuously for a week, and everyday she would use the same excuse. Of course, Sebastian was not inclined to believe her because she was clearly feeling well enough to go about her other daily duties. Until this morning, that is.

When Sebastian went to wake Lady Lilith, she wouldn't open her eyes. He thought she was merely being stubborn so he opened the curtains on her, but she still wouldn't open her eyes. She wasn't groaning or fussing in here usually ways when he woke her in the morning. When she gave no reaction to any of his tactics, Sebastian reached out and placed a gloved hand on her forehead. Even through his glove, he could feel her raging fever, and he cursed, quickly setting about getting the necessary things to keep her stable until the doctor arrived.

Now, here he was, watching her every breath carefully. The doctor had come and said she merely had a small fever, and then prescribed her a pill that would help. He cursed himself repeatedly, having to watch her whimper and struggle in her fiery slumber. Sebastian had been making contacts for a long time, but he still had so much to learn about these fragile creatures.

He saw this as a sign from some otherworldly power, telling him to remember his place. He is a _demon._ She is a _human._ There was no blurring the lines, and he needed to remember that he never could.


	10. Beautiful Smiling Face

I just got finished doing nine assignments for my math class, so I think I deserve to take a break and write for a little while. Hope you enjoy what my tired mind puts out! :D

There is No Smiling Face that is Not Beautiful

Sebastian was actually quite proud of himself. Lady Lilith had grown quite depressed since her mother's murder. So when some old acquaintances announced their arrival in London, Sebastian couldn't help but grasp at the opportunity.

Of course, maybe they weren't the best of friends, but Sebastian was going to desperate measures to put some life back into the young girl. So he took his chances and went along with his plan, hoping nothing would go wrong.

Sebastian forced Lady Lilith out of the mansion and to the circus. They watched the show from the front row, and that already had the Lady breaking out into small grins here and there. Sebastian was lucky that they sat close enough for the performers to notice her, and they interacted with her throughout the entire show.

After the show, Joker came and found the pair, inviting the Lady backstage, whilst giving Sebastian a weary look. Once away from the rest of the crowd, they were met with the remaining original members of the circus: Beast, Doll, Snake and Joker, with whom they were already introduced.

Lady Lilith couldn't help but ask a million questions about their lives as performers, and they all were enthusiastic to answer her. But when Beast asked about her mother, Lady Lilith started to cry. Joker, being a sympathetic, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Then Doll spoke up with a silly joke to lighten the mood. In seconds, Lilith was laughing again, and she was clearly enjoying the company of her newfound friends. Sebastian sighed.

Never had he seen a smile so beautiful.

I'm sorry but I just can't make my mind wrap around the fact that so many of those amazing performers were killed. Yes, some were rather annoying, but I instantly found my heart reaching out to Joker. He and the others just had to make a small appearance in this chapter, because I know when I am sad, just taking at the smiling faces through these couple of chapters make me happy again. Please R&R!


	11. Motherly Protection

I Constantly Looked for Motherly Protection

Sebastian couldn't help but feel a little sad for the young girl crying in his arms. No matter how tough he might thing she is, she is still human, and a young one at that. The world was a very cruel place, especially to anyone with the name of Phantomhive.

How all of this happened, Sebastian wasn't exactly sure. Lady Lilith was playing with some of the local children (they were at the townhouse) and the next thing he knew, she came running to him a sobbing mess. She attempted to tell him what happened, but je couldn't make out her words through her sobs and hiccups.

So instead of trying to listen to her incoherent babbling, Sebastian shushed her and rocked her slowly in is arms. The world was a cruel place to a child with no father and an always working mother. The world was cruel to children who were not used to the high social life most other children of her class lived. The world was cruel to children who had to grow up too fast, and lost too much.

Sebastian knew it was wrong to sympathize for some one who was just going to end up his next meal. He was feeling too human. He was _feeling! _But Sebastian vowed to protect the child from all the cruelties and dangers of this world.

Well, all of them – except for himself.


	12. We Read to Know We Are Not Alone

We Read to Know We Are Not Alone

There are two things I love most in life: Sebastian, and reading books. When I wasn't following Sebastian like a shadow, I had my nose in a book. From day one, the words and pictures in books captivated me. Then, sooner than normal children, I started reading on my own.

I would wander the house, reading aloud to no one in particular, but just enjoying the feeling nonetheless. Sometimes I would read to Finnie, Bard and Mey-Rin, but when it distracted them from their work more than usual, Sebastian politely suggested I stop. So instead I followed him around, enjoying my two favorite things at once.

Now at the age of thirteen, I was used to reading books on medicine and psychology. I was lucky the Phantomhive library was so vast because I read from it constantly.

One day, I was looking for a new book to read when I spotted a book about physics on a shelf. I reached up for the book, but found that I was a couple inches too short to reach. I stood on my toes this way and that, and even attempted to lift myself up using the shelves. It was no use; I couldn't get to the book. I sighed loudly in defeat.

But suddenly, I felt to strong hands grip my waist and hoist me up into the air until I was eye level with my book of choice. I reached out my hand and quickly took the book from the shelf and hugged it to myself. I tried to hide my smile as Sebastian hugged me lightly before setting me back on my feet. Once I was again on my feet, I turned to thank Sebastian, only to find him leaving the room. I suppose he was in the middle of something important when he came across me struggling for a book.

As I sat down to read my book, I stopped before reading the first word, and thanked whatever superior power controlled our lives, that I wasn't alone when it came to the trials in life. I would always have my demon.


	13. Good As Drink Is, It Ends In Thirst

Good as Drink Is, It Ends In Thirst

I had been dealing with a horrible cough for about a week. Even worse, Sebastian was forcing me to stay in bed so I could rest and get better. It was horrible, feeling powerless and unproductive. I could just imagine all of the paperwork sitting at my desk waiting for me to finish. The more days that went by, the more frustrated and impatient I got about it.

So I was having the other servants put themselves at the risk of Sebastian's wrath to bring me various stacks of paperwork and books. I would read and work all day, taking slight naps between each job. I would hide all evidence under the blankets, so that when Sebastian came in to check on me, I wouldn't be found out.

One day, I was quietly working on some paperwork, when Sebastian suddenly came in with lunch.

"My Lady, are you not supposed to be resting?" he arched his brow.

"Aren't you supposed to knock before entering my room," I snapped at him.

"I thought you would be sleeping. You usually take a nap right before lunch," he growled.

"Well, today I decided not to," I glared. Sebastian just merely sighed and served me a hot soup lunch. When he came in to collect the dishes, I told him I wasn't in the mood for any dinner. I fell asleep soon after, and actually slept for a solid period of time without coughing, but it didn't last long.

In the middle of the night, I woke gasping from a dry throat. I sat up and was about to call for Sebastian, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked over at the bedside table, and there sat a glass of water that had surely not been there when I fell asleep. I took a quick sip of water to soothe my throat, and just before drifting back to sleep, thanked the Lord that Sebastian would always be there to quench my thirst.


	14. Follow Your Footsteps

Other Will Follow Your Footsteps Easier Than They Will Your Advice

I was acutely aware of the looks people were giving me as I walked down the street. I'm sure it was a rare occasion when some one of my class walked around in this neighborhood. Of course in this circumstance it was quite necessary.

The queen informed me that a string of mysterious and unexplainable murders were taking place in lower London. Bodies both men, women and children were found completely drained of all their blood as well as scalped of all of their hair. It was a gruesome sight to behold and something that needed to be taken care of immediately. Of course it was my job to find the culprit and serve justice.

I was quite nervous completing this job in a place so foreign to me. There were practically no people lingering the streets, and the people who were did not look upon me kindly. Dirty men and skanky women covered the streets like a cheep market for prostitutes, though that's probably what it practically was.

At one point, a man actually thought I would be interested in buying his services. He was rather short for a man in his late fifties, and in my opinion, too disgusting for even the poverty stricken neighborhood. He saw me coming, and pushed away from the crumbling building he was leaning against. He took a couple steps forward, wordlessly offering himself to me. I immediately started to direct myself around him, not wanting to come in contact with some one such as him. His clothes were filthy, falling apart, and I could smell his stench from wear I stood a couple feet away from him. As I went to walk past, he took another step closer, but then his face crowded with fear and he started stumbling backwards. I knew it had nothing to do with me, but I smiled as I watched him run away.

When we rounded onto the next street, I was startled when a chained dog came out of its hole and starting barking and snarling at me. The dog was large and fierce, but looked to be blind in one eye and possibly infested with fleas. I pulled as hard as it could against the chain, and spittle flew from its mouth as it barked furiously at me. I went to walk past the dog, no more than a foot from its face, when suddenly it whimpered and backed away from me. I smiled, knowing once again, that its fear had nothing to do for me but I still got pure satisfaction from seeing its fear.

Sebastian walked quietly behind me; though I'm sure he missed nothing he saw. I couldn't hear a single step he made, despite the crunchy ice and snow that layered the ground, signaling the deepest part of winter. But despite that, I could feel his presence cocooned around me. it comforted me knowing that if I turned and looked, I would not find just one, but two sets of footprints trailing behind me. Always.


	15. The Best Mirror is an Old Friend

The Best Mirror is an Old Friend

Torture of the worst kind was almost always bestowed upon the most innocent of creature and people, me included. Right before Sebastian and I made our contract, I was stolen away by some one who had a horrible grudge against my father. It was apparent they had no qualms in harming children at the young age of seven.

They were men who always wore masks, and they tortured me in the worst ways. It all started out simple enough, with lashings and beatings. But when that didn't seem to satisfy them, they moved on to the more creative methods. They started cutting small holes in my body, and injecting me with different fluids. They stripped me naked and violated me in ways most cannot imagine. And then came that last day. On that last day, they heated a branding iron, and braded me right on me right shoulder blade. I never felt more pain or fear in my entire life.

I remember waking one day to the horrible screams of dying people. I shivered in my cage, wondering what could possibly rein such terror to frighten these people. I was surprised by the answer. As I sat shivering in my cage, I saw some one walk around the corner, and I automatically started crying in relief. Sebastian had come to my rescue.

When he rounded the corner and saw me squatting in the tiny cage, he froze for a moment before once again moving with a purpose. He grabbed the lock on the cage door and effortlessly ripped it off. When he opened the door and reached for me, I couldn't help but flinch. Sebastian, knowing the fragile state I was in, crouched down and coaxed me toward him.

"Come now, My Lady, it is time we rid ourselves of this place and these people," he whispered. I nodded and slowly made my way forward. Somehow, we made it home that night, and no one in the manor questioned Sebastian as to where he found me. He merely waltzed me into the mansion, brought me straight to my room, and immediately started caring for me. It took me weeks to heal and regenerate my strength. My mother wouldn't even come see me. Sebastian, however, was by my side the entire time.

After that, I was never quite the same, mentally. But Sebastian was always by my side monitoring my every move and thought. He was there when I woke, there when I ate my meals, there when I studied, there when I bathed, and then when I slept. He would comfort me after bad dreams, make me laugh when I cried, helped me get out my tension when I was frustrated, and helped me conquer my deepest fears. He was always there, like a shadow, in my every reflection.

Over time, I found comfort in that reflection. It wasn't just that my scars healed to near invisibility, nor was it the power in my new stoic face. No, instead it was that black image forever looming behind me. The entity forever bound to my soul, who would always be there to serve every command and grant every wish. It comforted me knowing that this thing would forever hold a place in my reflections. Even now, as a young woman of high society, I felt naked without my butler there to complete the picture every time.


	16. He that is Not Jealous is Not in Love

He that is Not Jealous is Not in Love

I could feel the burning stare on the back of my skull. It was obvious that Sebastian did not like me associating myself with Agni. Usually, I would laugh at Sebastian for being so ridiculous, but the way Agni made me feel even gave me pause.

Agni was definitely a rare man. He was a noble by blood, but a servant by choice. As a noble, he bleached out his hair and wore it long. He was very well known, but not in the best ways. He did many horrible things as a noble, and was going to be punished. His mother and father never tried to help get him out of trouble, and none of his supposed "allies" were going to help him either. Just as he thought all hope was lost, he was saved by a prince. That day he saw the prince as a savior and god. So he cut his hair and gave up his old life, swearing to protect the young prince with his life, and serve him until he could no more.

Agni was truly admirable. He was very strong; he did, after all, possess the right hand of God. But, he was also a very sweet and gentle man. After the life I lived, I forgot what it was like to be around some one who was genuinely good. I was a young woman, and it did not escape my attention that some one like Agni was all too good for this Lady to marry. But that type of thing was taboo in the high society. Of course, I never was one to follow the rules…

"Agni, I would be honored if you escorted me to the Viscount's Ball," I smiled.

The honor would be mine, Lady Lilith," Agni bowed. I could still feel Sebastian glaring at the back of my head, but I feared that soon he might let some anger out on Agni. As much as I lived Sebastian, I also truly liked Agni, and didn't want him hurt over Sebastian's silly demonic possessive jealousy.

I turned my head slightly to the side so I could spot Sebastian out of the corner of my eye. He was glaring heavily at me, and when he spotted me looking, his demonic eyes glowed red for a moment. It was then that I knew I had to get Agni out of there. I came up with the excuse of an afternoon meeting, and Agni understood. I told him I would see him at the end of the week, and then escorted him out. After I shut the door, I turned to the scowling Sebastian and smiled widely.

Jealousy was a fun game to play.


	17. Competition Makes You Work Harder

Some People Do Not Like Competition because it makes them work Harder

"I already do so much work for, you thing she would make this easier on me," Sebastian said as he watched Lady Lilith flirt with Joker. He overheard her speaking with Doll/Freckles the other night, and heard her say how she "admired Joker's talent and hard work". Sebastian couldn't help but his grit his teeth upon hearing the admittance. Lady Lilith was _his. _And she would stay that way, contract or not.

They had been here for a couple weeks, merely because Lilith seemed to enjoy it so much. Little did Sebastian realize that she would become so in love with the damned circus! She was still in her teen years (which at the time meant she could get married) and yet she acted as if she knew everything that went on between a man and woman. She was still naïve and it was Sebastian's job to protect her and teach her these things when the time was appropriate. Secretly, he was hoping that he could teach her with himself, but as it looked now, his chances at her were becoming slimmer and slimmer.

"Black, you're on," Beast, said as she passed him. She had just finished performing her act with her lovely tiger, and now it was Sebastian's turn. Despite all the wrongs he had committed against her family, she still looked upon his with longing eyes. He nodded at her before slowly making his way to the stage.

On his way, he paused beside Lilith and Joker for a split second. Lilith turned to look at him questioningly and he took the chance to act. He smiled sexily and caressed her cheek. He was ecstatic when she blushed deep scarlet and looked at him with excitement in her eyes. He spared Joker a glance before going on stage. Joker glared hatefully at him. All Sebastian could do was smile.

Sebastian performed a knife trick by doing some of his famous gymnastics and throwing knives at targets, hitting the bulls-eye from seemingly impossible angles. The crowd was always awed and thrilled to watch him, but the act bored Sebastian. It was something he performed on a regular basis as it was, the last thing he wanted to do was perform it for a group of measly little humans. Of course, after Sebastian finished his final trick, he landed with grace and the crown erupted in a roar of applause.

After Sebastian's performance, it was Lilith's turn. He watched as Joker wished her luck, and made Lilith smile. Before she could walk away, Joker turned her back to him, and daringly leaned in to kiss her cheek. He could see Lilith blush scarlet and gasp with surprise. Sebastian gritted his teeth. Joker was already moving farther than Sebastian. Although Sebastian didn't know if he would walk away with his face intact if he tried to perform such an act of intimacy. As Lilith made her way on stage, he smiled at her and wished her luck. But once she was out of sight, he turned on his demonic glare to Joker. Joker tensed, but didn't show any fear. He was all too familiar with that look.

"So, it's to be a competition, then?" Sebastian Growled, eyes glowing red.


	18. There is Good and There is Evil

Sorry it took me so long to submit this next chapter. I was recently sick, and missed a lot of school. Needless to say, AP Lit Comp and AP Chemistry is very hard to make up. Also, with me being sick, my creative mindset is currently ono vacation. I would love for all my readers to send me ideas about what to put these two through next! Please send me ideas! I will give credit to the reviewer for the idea and even incluse theor character in the chapter. If you are interested, please send me an idea and full description (including physical, personality, etc) of your character. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy more antics between Sebastian and Lady Lilith!

There is Good and There is Evil, But the Line Between the Two Can Be Impossible to Find

Sebastian sighed when he found Lady Lilith asleep at her desk. She has been working herself hard, from sun up to sun down. Just to be safe, Sebastian removed one of his gloves nad placed his hand lightly on her forehead, thanking whatever higher power that she had no fever. Yet.

When Sebastian moved his hand away, he couldn't help but peak at her papers. At first glance, it just seemed like basic math. But upon further investigation, it was so much more. Sebastian, being simply one hell of a butler, couldn't help but look over the young lady's work. For her own safety of course.

He gripped the corner of the paper and started to pull it out from under her. For a moment, he thought he might actually succeed without waking her, but just when he almost had it, she stirred a little. Sebastian froze, not even daring to blink or breathe. He watched her as she took a deep breath, readjusted herself, and then went back to sleep. She hadn't even noticed he was there. Sebastian let out the breath he was holding, thanking, again, the higher power that he would not be reprimanded for his snooping… er… guidance.

After looking over all the scribbles and calculations on the paper, Sebastian found that Lilith was trying to calculate how much dynamite it would take to destroy a large church. He sighed. This church business was getting a little tedious for him. It was all too often that they had to sneak into churches and expel of evil things that were swaying the judgment of the holy. If it were left up to Sebastian, he would rid of all religious gatherings altogether. He hated anyone who thought it funny or effective to sprinkle holy water on him and chant prayers out of the bible. It disgusted him to no end, not to mention it wasn't eve effective. It just made him wet and cranky.

But he expected that kind of behavior from some one such as himself. Suddenly, Sebastian's spine tingled. As much as he enjoyed the image of death and destruction, especially on these people, he wasn't comfortable with the young mistress handling that many pounds of explosive material. Looking over her calculations a few more times, he sighed at her mistakes, and tucked the paper inside his coat pocket. He knew he would be questioned later for the disappearance of the coveted plan, but no one was a better liar than Sebastian.

He admired the fact that Lady Lilith was so daring and unafraid, but sometimes he wondered if she were actually getting worse than her father. She had the stone cold disposition of her father, and the acceptance of all things dark. But she had the upper hand. She was a wonderful little actress, and was very capable as coming across as the innocent and sweet little princess when she wanted people to believe it. Sebastian knew though, that no matter how sweet or caring or kind she may come across to people, he witnessed the cold-blooded killer lurking beneath the pretty face.

A part of Sebastian hated himself for helping make her this way. He agreed to make this contract with, knowing the things she was doing it for. He also agreed with his "unknown master" that he would corrupt her to set the planned future into motion. But he saw that the line between her genuine good nature and her evil tendencies was blurring into impossible discrepancy.


End file.
